Changed
by Orange Burst
Summary: Kedatangannya tanpa disadari telah mengubah kehidupan seorang Beyond Birthday...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**Tsugumi Ohba+Takeshi Obata=Death Note

* * *

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala, orang-orang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing, terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda bernama Beyond, yang pekerjaannya sedikit lain daripada yang lain; membunuh. Selain karena pekerjaan yang membuat ritme kehidupannya bak kelelawar yang mengharuskannya berkeliaran pada malam hari, pada dasarnya ia memang orang yang sedikit malas.

Meskipun tak lagi dalam keadaan tertidur dan mata setengah terbuka, Beyond enggan beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tertidur dan malah bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya.

Suara pintu terbuka memecah kantuk Beyond. Suara langkah kaki dan gemerisik kantong plastik pun menggema dalam apartemen sempit itu. Sosok penyebab suara-suara itu pun mendekati Beyond setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kantong belanjaannya diatas meja.

"Ah~ seperti dugaanku kau masih bermalas-malasan di sofa... Bangunlah Beyond, kau tahu ini sudah tengah hari," bujuknya itu seraya mengguncang tubuh Beyond.

Beyond bangkit dengan enggan, "Tak bisakah kau membiarkan seseorang tenang setidaknya untuk tidur saja?" keluh pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu.

"Kau sudah cukup tidur dengan tenang selama 10 jam,tidakkah itu cukup untukmu?" omel lawan bicaranya sambil mengeluarkan isi belanjaan dari kantong plastik. Lalu disodorkannya sebuah tube kaca berisi cairan kental kemerahan pada Beyond.

"Selai strawberry. Kau pasti takkan menolaknya kan?" tawarnya. Seketika Beyond langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil selai strawberry itu.

"Terima kasih Matty, kau perhatian sekali~" katanya dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat sambil memasang senyum nakal. Pemuda berambut merah yang lebih dikenal dengan aliasnya; Matt, hanya mendengus.

Sudah 3 hari ia menumpang di rumah Beyond. Awalnya ia keluar dari Wammy untuk menyusul Mello. Malangnya, tas laptopnya dicuri sehingga tak hanya pakaian dan uangnya yang ludes, ia pun tak bisa menghacking untuk mencari keberadaan Mello.

Entah keberuntungan atau apa, secara tak sengaja Beyond mengingatnya sebagai 'salah seorang anak asuh L' saat ia berteduh didepan beranda apartemen yang ternyata milik Beyond. Dan setelah itu Matt pun diizinkan untuk menumpang di kamar apartemennya.

Dan sebagai gantinya, Matt mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga untuk Beyond seperti bebersih rumah, ataupun menyiapkan hidangan. Seperti saat ini, Matt mulai memasak sesuatu dari dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

Penasaran dengan wangi harum masakan yang mulai merebak, Beyond pun beranjak ke dapur.

"Sudah jadi? Aku lapar..." kata Beyond sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Matt yang sibuk mengaduk kare yang sedang dimasak.

"Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah," balas Matt.

"Kau tahu, agak aneh jika anak sepertimu bisa memasak. Di Wammy House, tiap anak sudah pasti disiapkan makanan oleh staf panti. Apalagi kau laki-laki," kata Beyond.

"Yah, tapi tiap malam Mello selalu punya keluhan pada makanan yang dihidangkan, makanya aku pun belajar memasak dengan memakai dapur diam-diam. Keluhan Mello bisa membuatku gila jika tak ditangani," jelas Matt.

Beyond menegakkan kepalanya dari pundak Matt."Jadi kau melakukannya demi Mello, huh? Kalau diingat-ingat, kau meninggalkan Wammy juga untuk mengejar anak itu. Kelihatannya Mihael sangat penting bagimu, ya? Memang dia apamu?" sedikit nada gusar terselip pada kata-kata Beyond tanpa disadari sang pemilik suara sendiri.

Matt tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi rona merah merebak di wajahnya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk Beyond mengetahui alasannya.

"Kutunggu makanannya di ruang makan," kata Beyond sembari beranjak keluar dari dapur. Matt hanya terdiam. Kata-kata Beyond masih membuatnya terpaku, sampai asap panas dari masakan yang menerpa mukanya mengingatkannya untuk kembali pada aktivitas memasaknya.

_'Mello... kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi....'_

* * *

Sembari menunggu makanan dihidangkan, Beyond mengacak-acak isi kantong belanjaan untuk mengecek apa lagi yang dibeli Matt dengan uangnya. Dan Beyond menemukan suatu benda yang membuatnya terhenyak.

Beberapa batang coklat. Itu mengingatkannya pada si pecandu makanan manis saingannya dulu... dan juga.....

"Beyond?" panggil Matt yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa mangkok besar berisi kare, membuat Beyond terhenyak dari pikirannya.

"Matt..." desis Beyond, "Apa kau membeli coklat-coklat ini untuk dirimu sendiri?".

Matt terhenyak. Apa ia membeli coklat tadi? Walaupun pikirannya sendiri tidak yakin batangan Van Houten ditangan Beyond telah menjawab keraguannya.

"Ah, maaf, kurasa aku mengambil coklat itu tanpa sadar, soalnya dulu akulah yang selalu membelikan coklat untuk Mello. Ia selalu memaksaku menyusup keluar Wammy dan membelikannya coklat. Benar-benar egois," kata Matt sambil tertawa kecil.

'Meskipun begitu, kau menyukainya setengah mati kan?'. Namun kata-kata itu tak meluncur di mulut Beyond, hanya terkunci hatinya.

"...Yah, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan," Beyond pun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

* * *

Tengah malam. Baik Matt maupun Beyond tidur di waktu ini, saat-saat dimana malam baru akan menunjukan pesonanya.

Matt masih asyik memainkan gameboy tua Beyond, sementara Beyond sendiri di kamarnya sibuk memasukan berbagai senjata tajam yang ia selipkan sedemikian rupa dalam bajunya hingga tak tampak dari luar.

"Matt, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Beyond seraya membuka pintu apartemen. Matt mengangguk. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa jenis pekerjaan Beyond, yang pasti kelihatannya itu cukup untuk memberi mereka berdua makan.

"Jangan masuk ke kamarku," pesan Beyond seperti biasa. Karena di dalam kamar Beyond banyak hal yang bisa membuat Matt shock hanya dengan melihatnya saja, meskipun itu adalah barang-barang kesukaan Beyond. Cipratan darah di mana-mana, bola mata dalam tabung kaca, dan berbagai senjata tajam; beberapa diantaranya masih terhias cipratan yang sudah mengering, dan berbagai benda-benda lain yang mampu mebuat orang bergidik ngeri karenanya. Dan lagi Beyond tak ingin Matt masuk ke kamarnya dan mengetahui Matt memang tak pernah bertanya-tanya soal itu.

Seperti biasa, Matt hanya mengangguk mendengar pesan Beyond. Sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran pada kamar maniak selai strawberry itu. Sejak malam pertama ia menginap, Beyond sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak masuk ke kamarnya dan terus mengulanginya hingga hari ini. Apa yang disembunyikan Beyond hingga ia terus mengungkit peringatan (yang sebenarnya tak perlu diulang) pada Matt?

"Harusnya ia lebih percaya padaku, aku kan bisa membantu membereskan kamarnya..." gumam Matt setelah Beyond keluar. "Dia mestinya tahu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan jumlah majalah porno yang Mello sembunyikan di kamar kami. Dia tak seharusnya malu..."

* * *

Beyond yang (pastinya) tidak tahu perkiraan Matt melangkahkan kakinya makin dalam pada kepekatan malam.

"Nah...saatnya bekerja.." bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Menjelang subuh Beyond kembali ke apartemennya, dan menemukan Matt tertidur di sofa dengan gameboy dalam keadaan off di pangkuannya.

Beyond tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil selimut untuk Matt, sebelum mengambil selai strawberry dari kulkas untuk ia cemil.

Mengamati wajah tertidur Matt sambil menjilat makanan kesukaannya kembali membuat Beyond bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'untuk apa aku menampung anak ini?'.

Beyond, seorang pembunuh berantai yang dikenal kesadisannya oleh berbagai lapisan masyarakat, tidak tega hanya untuk membiarkan seorang remaja berambut merah kelaparan di luar sana?

Entahlah, sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa tak terlalu peduli pada Matt, namun nyatanya ia masih membiarkan bocah bergoggle itu menumpang padanya hingga kini.

"Hmmm.... Mello...." gumam Matt tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Beyond terhenyak. Perasaan aneh yang muncul tiap kali Matt menyinggung soal Mello kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Mungkinkah?

**Tsuzuku!!**

**

* * *

**

Waai, crack pairing lagi, BBXMamat!!Uhh...tapi saya rada nggak pede ama ceritanya... mungkin OOC kali yak....

**REVIEW!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**Tsugumi Ohba+Takeshi Obata=Death Note

* * *

Tak biasanya Beyond bangun pada jam se'dini' ini; waktu yang setidaknya menurutnya, pagi.

Semua ini karena berbagai suara yang ditimbulkan Matt yang kelihatannya bersiap-siap pergi.

"Hei... mau kemana kau?" tanya Beyond yang masih sedikit mengantuk, rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya karena baru bangun tidur.

"Mencari pekerjaan... setidaknya untuk mengumpulkan uang. Bagaimanapun komputer adalah modal awal yang harus kudapatkan untuk bisa mencari Mello," jawab Matt sambil memakai sepatu bootsnya.

Beyond mendelik. "Pekerjaan apa yang bisa kau dapatkan untuk mendapatkan komputer dalam waktu sekejap?" tanya Beyond sedikit mencela.

"Tidak ada. Tapi setidaknya aku tetap harus berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit," kata Matt.

Sebelum Beyond beragumentasi apapun lagi, Matt sudah keluar dari ruangan apartemen, meninggalkan Beyond terpaku.

Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Matt selalu terfokus pada Mello. Apa yang membuatnya bisa sesuka itu pada Mello?

Menurut cerita yang ia dengar dari salah satu petugas panti terakhir kali ia kesana Matt memang dekat dengan Mello, layaknya sahabat. Saling mendukung, saling bertengkar. Tapi kini Mello pergi meninggalkannya. Jelas-jelas itu pertanda bahwa Mello tak ingin siapapun; termasuk sahabatnya sendiri untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi nyatanya Matt tetap berusaha mencari pemuda pirang itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Meskipun pastinya ia tahu, Mello tak menginginkan keberadaannya.

* * *

Matt baru kembali saat makan malam. Dengan riang ia membuka pintu apartemen, melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, dan menghampiri Beyond. "Aku berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai tester game!" katanya dengan ceria.

Beyond tersenyum, "Baguslah".

"Kau tahu, tugasku hanyalah bermain dan memberi komentar pada game-game baru yang akan diluncurkan, dan aku akan mendapat gaji yang sangat lumayan! Pekerjaan ini memang agak memakan waktu, mungkin aku hanya bisa memasakkan makan malam untukmu," kata Matt.

"...Oh...." hati Beyond mencelos.

"Dan lagi, dalam beberapa bulan saja aku akan mampu membeli komputer!" tambah Matt.

"Dan dalam beberapa menit lagi, mungkin aku akan mati kelaparan karena kau tak juga memasak makanan apapun," canda Beyond.

"Ah, maaf!!" Matt pun buru-buru beranjak ke dapur. Setidaknya, ia ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Beyond senang, karena bagaimanapun ia telah merepotkan seniornya itu dengan tinggal di rumahnya.

Sementara Matt sibuk dengan masakannya, Beyond mulai memikirkan mengenai pekerjaan Matt. Beberapa bulan lagi... Jika Matt bisa membeli komputer dalam beberapa bulan lagi... dan dengan kemampuan hackingnya, Beyond yakin dalam beberapa minggu Matt akan bisa menemukan Mello. Lalu Matt akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk tinggal bersama Mello, suatu perkiraan yang sudah pasti tak terelakkan. Selanjutnya setelah Matt pergi, ia....

"Yosh! Makanan sudah siap!" kata Matt keluar dari dapur sambil membawa piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. "Beyond?" Matt agak heran pada Beyond yang hanya terdiam, padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu antusias menyambut masakannya.

Beyond menoleh untuk menatap Matt. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Aku makan malam nanti saja," kata Beyond dengan senyum palsu terlukis di bibirnya.

"Oh... baiklah... aku akan menunggumu pulang dan menghangatkannya untukmu nanti," kata Matt dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, soal pekerjaanmu... dimana kau bekerja mulai besok?" tanya Beyond yang memunggungi Matt saat melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Perusahaan game Lyto yang melayani game nintendo DS... Aku bekerja di kantor distribusinya yang ada beberapa blok dari sini," jawab Matt.

Beyond menyeringai. "Begitu? Yah, aku berangkat dulu," katanya dengan suara tenang namun mengerikan.

* * *

Esoknya, Beyond kembali bangun lebih awal untuk menunggu kepulangan Matt. Jam 10.46, Matt baru saja pergi berangkat untuk kerja, sebenarnya masih terlalu dini untuk Beyond menunggui kepulangan Matt. Namun Beyond yakin pemuda itu akan pulang tak lama lagi.

Mendadak pintu apartemen dibuka. Bingo, pikir Beyond. Dan benar saja, yang muncul dari balik pintu adalah sesosok pemuda berambut merah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Matt," sambut Beyond. "Apa yang membuatmu kembali secepat ini?" tanya Beyond sambil tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sangat aneh... dan mengerikan.... hampir semua karyawan di tempat kerjaku terbunuh dengan cara mengenaskan!" Kata Matt dengan wajah pucat pasi, masih shock dengan apa yang baru dialaminya.

"Begitu? Kasus pembunuhan berantai memang sedang marak di kota ini. Kau pun seharusnya berhati-hati," kata Beyond dengan nada cemas yang dibuat-buat. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Kurasa... aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru... kantor itu ditutup. Sial, padahal susah sekali mendapat pekerjaan mudah dengan gaji besar seperti itu... Padahal kupikir aku sudah sedikit lebih dekat pada langkah untuk menemukan Mello," jawab Matt lesu, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tidak masalah kan? Aku tak habis pikir kenapa pikiranmu selalu terpusat pada Mello, santai sajalah. Tak usah terlalu terfokus pada masalah itu," kata Beyond tenang.

"Kau... kau tidak mengerti... Mello itu sudah seperti candu bagiku... aku tidak bisa.... tanpanya..." sergah Matt dengan tatapan tajam. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Beyond mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Tapi Beyond hanya terdiam dan masuk ke kamarnya, membuat Matt heran, apa ia sudah berbuat suatu kesalahan?

* * *

Menjelang senja, barulah Beyond keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Matt tertidur dengan kepala bersandar ke sofa Beyond jongkok dan mengamati wajah Matt; ini merupakan salah satu kebiasaan barunya.

Ia menyukai rambut Matt, lembut, berkilau, dan berwarna sama seperti hal-hal yang disukainya, selai strawberry, dan darah.

Tanpa sadar tangan Beyond terulur untuk menaikkan goggle Matt ke atas keningnya, agar Beyond bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Kalau dingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya Beyond melihat wajah Matt tanpa goggle.

Namun Matt keburu terbangun dengan gerakan tangan Beyond. Dan Matt pun melihat warna emerald yang dalam saat Matt membuka matanya.

"Beyond? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Matt.

Beyond masih terpaku, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjawab, "...Tidak, aku hanya berpikir tidur dengan goggle itu tidak nyaman, tapi aku malah membangunkanmu".

Matt tersenyum , "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga seharusnya membereskan rumah,bukan malah tertidur begini". Matt pun bangkit untuk mengambil sapu.

"Matt, kau tak harus melakukan apa-apa untuk tinggal disini..." kata Beyond pelan.

Ternyata Matt mendengarnya. "Tidak bisa begitu, bagaimanapun aku 'kan sudah menumpang disini dan merepotkanmu".

Beyond hanya tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, Matt takkan mengerti maksudnya. Untuk sementara ini, yang penting bagi Beyond hanyalah untuk menahan Matt agar selama mungkin tinggal satu atap dengannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yahh...sekali lagi maap klo OOC... **Reviews** are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Takeshi Obata+Tsugumi Ohba=Death Note

* * *

Beyond berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung untuk duduk di meja makan. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, darah rendah Beyond selalu mempengaruhi perilaku Beyond tiap baru bangun tidur. Seandainya Matt mengancam takkan membuatkan sarapan untuknya jika ia tak juga bisa bangun pagi, tentunya Beyond masih mendengkur di sofa kesayangannya jam segini. "Bangun pagi kan sehat," begitulah komentar Matt pada Beyond yang saat itu jelas-jelas tak menyetujui ide Matt.

Dan kali ini, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Beyond bukanlah juniornya yang sedang sibuk di dapur ataupun menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Beyond melihat meja makan yang masih kosong dan ia lirik ke arah pemuda yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas ini, "Matt, mana makanannya?".

Pemuda yang bersangkutan, duduk bersila diatas karpet sambil membaca koran. "Ng, tunggu sebentar Beyond.." kata Matt tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang dibacanya. Penasaran dengan artikel yang membuat Matt begitu tertarik, Beyond pun mendekati Matt.

"Kau lihat? Ini mengenai pembunuhan berantai itu!" Matt menunjuk artikel yang ia maksud. "Hmm..." hanya itu komentar. Beyond. Ia memang pernah ambil pusing mengenai hal semacam itu, apapun yang digembar-gemborkan masyarakat ataupun usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk menangkapkan sang pembunuh, nyatanya tak pernah ada yang bisa menyeretnya ke balik sel besi, bahkan seorang detektif terhebat di dunia sekalipun.

"Dengar, katanya kita mereka menugaskan seorang detektif muda untuk menangkapnya!" tambah Matt. Dan sekali lagi, Beyond tak peduli. Bahkan seorang Lawliet pun tak mampu menangkapnya, dan tak ada detektif yang sehebat L. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda; yang sebenarnya lebih tampak seperti bocah, duduk sambil mengangkat satu kakinya dengan jemari lentiknya memilin rambutnya yang seputih salju. Pandangannya menatap kosong kearah orang di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil; atau Limousine tepatnya, yang sengaja diparkirkan di depan toko cabang perusahaan game Lyto tempat Matt seharusnya bekerja, dimana petugas polisi berkeliling untuk mencari barang bukti, atau sekedar mengamankan tempat itu dari masyarakat yang penasaran.

"...Kau tahu, Near...". "Aku tahu, Mello," potong sang pemuda berpiyama berambut putih, bahkan sebelum lawan bicaranyanya menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" Aku sebenarnya tidak suka bekerja sama denganmu, bukankah itu yang mau kau katakan?" lanjut Near datar.

Mello merengut, "Sebenarnya itu masih kurang tepat, bocah jenius. Yang benar adalah, 'aku **sangat** tidak suka bekerja sama denganmu'".

Near mengerlingkan matanya, " Terserah".

"Heh, seandainya kasus Kira lebih cepat membuahkan hasil, tak seharusnya aku bekerja sama denganmu hanya karena masalah dana," gerutu si pemuda pirang.

"Tapi mengenai kasus kali ini..." Near memulai bicara langsung ke inti, "Saya rasa sudah ak diragukan lagi...".

"Beyond Birthday".

"Ia sempat menghilang beberapa tahun setelah kasusnya nyaris terbongkar L. Kasusnya pun terhenti sehingga ada dugaan ia telah mati..."

"Tapi kasus ini sedikit berbeda," kata Mello sambil membuka folder data, " Dulu B hanya membunuh orang dengan ciri tertentu, misalnya inisial namanya. Tapi kasus ini... motifnya tidak jelas".

"Dari cara membunuhnya, ini sudah jelas B. Bekas yang ia tinggalkan mempunyai ciri tertentu. Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya langsung saat membunuh dan meniru caranya, takkan mungkin bisa seperti B".

"Mungkinkah B disewa sebagai pembunuh bayaran dari perusahaan pesaing perusahaan ini?"

"Kau melupakan sosok seorang B, Mello? Dia takkan membunuh untuk alasan ekonomi. Baginya, membunuh murni hanya untuk kenikmatan, tak lebih".

"Minimal kita masih harus menyelidiki motifnya. Korbannya tak seperti incaran-incaran B sebelumnya, namun ini sudah pasti B. Itukah yang ingin kau nyatakan?"

Near mengangguk pelan. "Mello, kita harus benar-benar bekerja sama kali ini. Kau tahu orang seberbahaya apa B yang bahkan bisa lolos dari tangan L. Mungkin kita harus menggunakan satu orang lagi..."

"Tidak," kata Mello tegas. "Kali ini saja aku meminta padamu, Near. Tolong jangan libatkan Matt". Near hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'Benar-benar keras kepals... dan polos...' pikirnya.

"Aku sendirian pun sudah cukup untuk menangani ini," Mello membuka pintu mobil. "Jangan biarkan anjing kesayanganku keluar dari kandangnya sebelum pemiliknya menjemputnya," tambahnya sambil menyeringai sebelum melompat keluar dari mobil.

* * *

"Oke. Kau demam," Beyond menyatakan setelah melihat termometer yang tadi ia selipkan di bibir Matt.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku harus keluar untuk mencari pekerjaan..." Matt berusaha bangkit dari sofa.

"Tidak," Beyond menahan Matt tetap berbaring di sofa. "Suhu tubuhmu saja sudah 39,7 derajat, sia-sia saja memaksakan tubuhmu. Beistirahatlah, dan kau akan cukup sehat untuk mencari pekerjaan besok," sergah Beyond.

Matt merasa perkataan Beyond ada benarnya, maka ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring.

Beyond membuka kulkas, "Hmm... aku kehabisan selai strawberi... Dan sepertinya sudah saatnya membeli bahan-bahan makanan lagi...". Matt hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar selai yang ia kira cukup untuk persedian Beyond selama 2 minggu bisa habis dalam beberapa hari.

"Aku pergi belanja sebentar, mau titip apa?" tawar Beyond sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Milk chocolate... ukuran besar merk Delfi...". Tentu, ia tidak terlalu menyukai menyukai coklat, tapi hanya benda itulah yang bisa mengingakannya pada rasa dan aroma akan Mello.

"Ok. Aku pergi," sahut Beyond diikuti suara terbuka dan tertutupnya pintu apartemen.

Matt menghela nafas. 'Payah, rasanya tadi aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa malah demam begini? Aku hanya menambah kerepotan Beyond...' keluh Matt dalam hati sambil meraih koran diatas meja samping sofa. Ia belum sempat membaca artikel tadi sampai habis.

"Detektif yang ditugaskan dalam kasus ini biasa menempuh jalur gelap untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Dalam upayanya menangkap Kira, ia berhasil memanipulasi mafia untuk bekerja sama dengannya..."

Matt mengerutkan kening. Kecenderungan detektif ini sedikit... familiar...?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Hurray~!! Mello nya muncul!! XD Sengaja cepet2 publish karena ini Ulang taonnya Lawliet. Happy b'day, honey! (dikeroyok L fg). Ripyu!!**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Takeshi Obata+Tsugumi Ohba=Deathnote

* * *

"Kau mau kabur lagi? Mello?" panggil near sebelum Mello meninggalkan markas mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Aku lupa membeli coklat tadi," dalih Mello. "Lagipula aku tidak tahan lama-lama berdekatan denganmu".

Near hanya bisa menghela nafas sementara Mello melenggang keluar dari gedung markas. Ya, demi kemudahan penyelidikan Mello dan Near terpaksa tinggal 'satu atap' , atau lebih tepatnya satu gedung. Meskipun tadinya Mello menolak mentah-mentah ide ini, namun Near berhasil memberikan seribu alasan rasional mengenai kemajuan penyelidikan pada Mello untuk tinggal di markas. Tapi tentu saja pada akhirnya Mello punya seribu satu alasan untuk bisa keluyuran keluar markas.

* * *

Beyond tidak mempercayai apa yang diterima otaknya dari indera penglihatannya sendiri. Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang sebahu yang terekam dalam ingatannya sebagai 'Mihael Keehl' kini muncul di ada di minimarket, membeli sejumlah coklat bermerk. Dan tanpa perlu dipastikan lebih lanjut lagi Beyond pun yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah 'Mello', salah satu penerus L... sekaligus orang paling berharga bagi Matt.

Tapi masalahnya kenapa bisa-bisanya Mello ada disini? Dan memori Beyond pun kembali mengingatkannya pada koran yang dibaca Matt tadi...

"Yang benar saja... ternyata detektif itu...".

...Tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa diam saja disini. Dan sejurus kemudian Beyond langsung kembali ke arah apartemennya, tanpa memikirkan selai strawberrynya yang habis. Ia tak bisa mengambil resiko dilihat oleh detektif muda itu.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Beyond" sambut Matt ketika melihat sosok Beyond membuka pintu apartemen dengan nafas memburu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ngos-ngosan begitu?"

Beyond mencoba tersenyum, "Nggak apa-apa kok".

"Lalu? Mana belanjaannya?" Matt berdiri dan menghampiri Beyond.

"Ngg... tadi tutup... Aku malas pergi ke minimarket yang agak jauh" Beyond mencoba mencari alasan, dan Matt hanya meresponnya tanpa curiga dengan 'ooh'.

* * *

Tak terasa, malam pun menjemput. Sementara Matt asyik dengan PSPnya, Beyond kini berpikir cepat atau lambat Mello bisa saja bertemu dengan Matt, mengingat pemuda itu pasti akan menyusuri kota kecil ini untuk menyelidiki kasus. Dan bila itu terjadi... tidak usah disebutkan lagi kita pun tahu apa akibatnya untuk Beyond.

Tentunya membunuh Mello takkan menjadi hal yang mudah, sampai kini Beyond masih mengingat kemampuan defensif pemuda berwatak keras itu. Selain menguasai beberapa jenis bela diri, Mello juga tipe orang yang selalu berjaga-jaga dengan membawa pistol atau semacamnya. Taktik membunuh seperti Beyond sekalipun jelas sulit berpengaruh pada orang seperti ini.

Minimal, jika belum bisa membunuhnya sekarang, Beyond harus memutar otak untuk menghindari kontak Matt dan Mello. Jika Matt sampai mencium sedikit saja keberadaan Mello dari media, sudah jelas pemuda itu akan mencari tahu. Untungnya Matt masih belum terpikir mengenai itu... Tapi itu hanya untuk sementara. Matt bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Beyond tak perlu lagi diyakinkan soal itu.

Dengan kata lain, solusinya adalah sebisa mungkin Beyond harus menjauhkan Matt dari dunia luar maupun media dalam bentuk apapun...

"Ng? Kok kau bengong, Beyond?"

"....Kurasa aku harus menggotong televisi ini keluar..."

* * *

Suasana bar yang diakrabi Mello kembali merasukinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging bagi Mello untuk menghabiskan malam di cafe atau klub malam, untuk sekedar merilekskan pikiran dengan minuman beralkohol. Vodka... itu adalah salah satu hal selain aroma rokok yang bisa mengingatkan Mello pada Matt.

"Hei, hei, mana cowok yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di dekat Mello pada temannya.

"Entahlah, biasanya dia hampir selalu ada disini pada jam segini. Tumben sekali tidak ada..." jawab temannya.

"Hmm, aku kecewa lho. Habisnya aku sudah bersusah payah datang kesini karena kau selalu menggembar-gemborkan cowok itu..." ujar gadis yang berbicara pertama tadi sambil menghela nafas.

"Habis orang itu memang menarik sekali sih! Waktu pertama melihatnya kupikir dia orang yang aneh, soalnya selera fashionnya... ehm... norak".

"Norak?". Tanpa sadar, Mello malah menguping pembicaraan; atau lebih tepatnya gosip gadis-gadis ini.

"Iya. Aneh banget deh. Dia memakai vest berbulu dan stripes shirt yang jelas-jelas nggak cocok kalau dipadu. Plus rambutnya yang merah mencolok itu. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, ke klub dia memakai goggle ke Night club! Bayangkan itu...!" kata gadis satunya sambil setengah tertawa Mello pun tertegun. Pikirannya pun mulai melayang pada sosok teman lamanya... 'Itu... ah, tidak mungkin... seharusnya dia masih berada di Wammy house... iya kan?'.

"Norak begitu dimana istimewanya?" temannya kembali bertanya.

"Yah, awalnya kupikir cuma cowok norak nggak punya sense fashion. Tapi begitu dia jadi DJ... dan dia ngelepas gogglenya... waduh, gayanya keren banget! Tatapannya itu lho, bikin meleleh~!!"

"Ah, apa nggak berlebihan, tuh..."

"Nggak! Makanya nanti juga kamu lihat kayak gimana... namanya siapa ya... Matt? Kalau nggak salah, sih...".

Mello terhenyak. Dan kali ini tanpa ragu ia menghubungi Wammy House untuk memastikan apa pemuda itu masih ada disana... dan kalau tidak, berarti.... sudah jelas... iya kan?

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Yaii~!! Saya jadi suka sendiri ama alur fic ini... Sayang yang baca dikit... yosh, tinggalkan **review** anda~!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Tsugumi Ohba+Takeshi Obata=Death Note

**WARNING:** OOC, crack pairing

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, malam itu Beyond mulai menyalakan laptopnya yang serasa sudah lama sekali tak ia gunakan. Ya, Beyond sebenarnya punya komputer, namun tentu saja laptop itu kini tak pernah ia keluarkan dari kamar. Takkan ia biarkan Matt menyentuh dunia maya sedikitpun.

Dan alasan Beyond untuk kembali menggunakan barang elektronik yang sebenarnya kurang disukainya itu hanyalah untuk mengawasi perkembangan penyelidikan Mello melalui kasusnya.

Memang, hasil yang ia bisa dapatkan dari dunia nyata mengenai hanyalah hasil absurd yang terpecah-pecah, namun dengan sedikit menghacking dan merangkai kejadian tertentu yang akan ia sadap, ia akan mampu mengawasi gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Mello untuk kemajuan penyelidikannya. Jangan salah, kemampuan hacking Beyondlah yang selama ini juga membantu pemuda jenius itu untuk menghindar dari sel besi karena segala perbuatannya hingga berkali-kali, meskipun kemampuan ini mungkin hanya setengahnya Matt.

Setelah menyadap beberapa sistem komunikasi dan perusahaan transportasi, Beyond melihat gelombang yang 'berbeda' diantara semua pancaran gelombang telepon di kota ini yang sudah ia hack dari pusatnya. Sebuah telepon ke Inggris. Dengan sedikit trik lagi, Beyond pun mendapatkan nomor yang dituju panggilan tersebut. Dan yang muncul adalah sebaris nomor familiar yang takkan pernah ia lupakan, sederet nomor tempat ia tumbuh dulu. Wammy House.

Prasangka buruk pun mulai merasuki Beyond secara membabi buta. Dengan was-was ia mengubah gelombang menjadi frekuensi getaran, atau dengan kata lain memutar ulang pembicaraan yang sudah terjadi.

"Roger?" suara si penelepon mulai terdengar. Dan firasat Beyond pun menjadi suatu realitas bahwa Mello menelepon ke Wammy House. Tapi... Belum tentu untuk alasan 'itu' kan...?

"Ya, Wammy House disini dengan saya Roger. Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Mello. Aku hanya inigin menanyakan satu hal". Raut Beyond mulai menegang. Mello pun melanjutkan, "Apa Matt masih ada disana?".

"Matt? Matt yang menduduki peringkat tiga itu? Tidak, dia sudah beberapa bulan keluar dari sini, yang kudengar dia pergi untuk menyusulmu".

"Menyusulku?! Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?!" Mello hampir berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu, Mello. Entahlah, kami tidak tahu tepatnya".

"...Baiklah. Terima kasih...".

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Habislah sudah, begitu pikir Beyond. Mello memang tak menyebut bahwa ia menduga Matt ada di kota ini, namun jika ia sampai menelepon ke Wammy house untuk memastikan keberadaan si rambut merah itu maka kemungkinan besar Mello sudah mencium keberadaan Matt di kota ini.

Dan kini hanya ada satu cara yang terpikir dalam otak Beyond; keluar dari kota ini bersama Matt.

* * *

Siang itu, Mello melangkahkan kakinya di sela-sela keramaian pada wilayah pertokoan kota itu. Dia tak memikirkan apa-apa selain mengenai Matt. Kemungkinan adanya Matt di kota ini sekitar 70 persen, tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Apa Matt sudah menduga ia akan datang kesini? Tidak mungkin jika Matt sudah meng-hack komputernya untuk menyelidiki posisinya tanpa mencoba mengontaknya samasekali... Kalau begitu apa Matt ada di kota ini murni karena kebetulan? Sudahlah, kesampingkan dulu masalah itu... tapi... Tidak mungkin kasus Beyond ini ada hubungannya dengan Matt kan? Dan lagi dimana sekarang bocah bergoggle itu berada sekarang?

Mello menghentikan langkahnya. Benar, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Matt sesegera mungkin. Dan Mello tahu tempat terdekat untuk mendapat setitik informasi tentang Matt.

* * *

"Beyond, aku pergi dulu," kata Matt yang mulai bersiap memakai sepatu bootsnya.

"Tidak... tunggu...!" Beyond segera menahan Matt dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Eh... kenapa?"

"...Me... mengenai pembunuhan itu, aku takut malah terjadi apa-apa padamu. Bagaimanapun kau kan punya sedikit hubungan dengan Lyto itu," Beyond mencoba mencari alasan.

Matt menepis tangan Beyond, "Che... tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku! Seandainya aku memang diincar, kurasa mudah sekali kabur ke keramaian pada tengah hari begini, ya kan? Aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan lagi".

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini," sorot mata Beyond menajam; hampir sama dengan tatapan iblis yang dikeluarkannya saat akan membunuh mangsanya.

"Beyond...?" Matt yang sedikit terkesiap melihat pandangan Beyond menjauh sedikit dari pemuda itu.

"Kau harus tetap disini," ulang Beyond, kali ini tatapannya kembali normal, "Aku akan keluar, kau harus jaga rumah kali ini". Dan karena Beyond adalah sang pemilik 'rumah', kali ini Matt harus menurutinya mau tak mau.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Mello mendongak untuk melihat papan nama diatas ruko yang ada di hadapannya, memastikan sekali lagi ia memang pergi ke tempat yang tepat. 'ADVANCE', itulah nama yang tertera disitu sekaligus nama yang Mello dengar ketika ia menanyakan toko game paling terkemuka di kota itu. Menyeringai, Mello pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang. Tak biasanya ada pengunjung pada hari kerja begini," sambut sang penjaga toko. Memang tak biasa, bisa dilihat dari kosongnya toko itu dari pengunjung selain Mello saat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda," Mello berkata sesopan mungkin, cara yang biasa ia gunakan saat berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mello pun berjalan mendekati meja counter. "Apa anda pernah mendapat pelanggan seorang pemuda berambut merah bergoggle dengan baju berstrippes?"

Sang penjaga toko tertawa kecil, "Ah, ya. Tentu saja aku mengingat penampilannya yang mencolok itu. Dia adalah salah satu pelanggan setia toko kami, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kemari". Bagus, pikir Mello, ia sudah semakin dekat dengan targetnya. Kala itu Beyond memang membelikan Matt gameboy; game termurah dan terpraktis yang Beyond tahu, dan semenjak itu, tiap beberapa minggu sekali Matt selalu kembali ke toko itu untuk membeli kaset game baru.

Dilihat dari frekuensi seringnya Matt berkunjung ke toko itu, Mello bisa menyimpulkan Matt pasti tinggal tak terlalu jauh dari sini. "Apa anda tahu dimana ia tinggal?" tanya Mello lagi.

Penjaga toko itu menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak".

"Lalu, apa ada informasi lain mengenai anak itu yang anda tahu? Apa saja boleh".

"Hmm... nama anak itu kalau tidak salah... Luxaly Lue...". Mello tertegun mendengar nama itu. Tidak salah lagi... itu adalah nama samaran Beyond... Ternyata Matt memang berhubungan dengan pyschopat itu?! Atau ini hanya akal-akalan Matt saja? Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa harus nama itu?

"Tunggu, kenapa anda menduga namanya Luxaly Lue?"

"Dia selalu membayar dengan kartu ATM atas nama itu". Mello terhenyak. Apa maksudnya? Tidak mungkin Matt membuka rekening bank dengan nama itu kan? Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi... kalau Beyond juga berada dibalik semua ini... kan?

"Saat pertama kali ke toko kami dia membeli gameboy..." si penjaga toko melanjutkan, "dan datang bersama seorang pemuda yang agak... hmmm, aneh..."

"Aneh?" Mello mengerutkan dahinya. Jangan-jangan...

"Iya, posturnya sedikit membungkuk, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan. Lalu matanya, berwarna sama seperti darah..."

Dan semuanya pun menjadi jelas bagi Mello. "Che...".

* * *

Jendela salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan lembayung senja sembari membuat gorden tersibak karena angin lembut yang masuk. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, gadis yang terbaring di kamar itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dari langit senja yang sedari tadi diamatinya. Dan tampaklah sosok seorang pemuda berpostur sedikit bungkuk memasuki kamar itu.

"B..." kata gadis itu lembut pada orang yang kini sudah jarang ia temui itu.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kesehatanmu?" tanya Beyond sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah diatas meja yang memang sengaja ia siapkan sebagai buah tangan.

"Tidak terlalu bagus," gadis itu tersenyum sendu pada Beyond. Pemuda itupun duduk di kursi dekat kasur rumah sakit tempat berbaringnya gadis itu sambil menatap kosong langit berdarah dibalik jendela.

"Aku senang sekali B mau mengunjungiku setelah sekian lama," suara gadis itu memecah keheningan. Beyond hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu ia menceritakan segalanya, tentang Matt, dan apa saja yang ia lakukan dan usahakan mengenai pemuda itu...

* * *

Matt mematikan gameboy yang sudah sejak berjam-jam lalu ia mainkan dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa. "Hmmh... bahkan sofa ini beraroma selai strawberry," gumam Matt sambil tersenyum. Pikirannya pun kembali melayang pada maniak strawberry itu, merenungkan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang seperti berusaha mengisolasinya dari dunia luar. Tunggu... rasanya ia dulu pernah mengalami kejadian ini... ya, dulu...

Waktu itu Mello sempat melarangnya keluar dari kamar selain hanya untuk masuk kelas, Matt sendiri tak memprotesnya karena ia memang jarang keluar kamar. Namun, belakangan saat Matt menanyakan alasannya, pemuda pirang itu malah membelakangi Matt, tak ingin Matt melihat rona merah pada wajahnya dan menjawab,

"Karena aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat keimutanmu itu, cukup untukku saja!!.... Shit! Kau membuatku mengatakannya...!" Dan setelah itu, Mello pun langsung ambil langkah seribu karena malu. Saat itu Matt yang masih belum bisa langsung mengerti maksud Mello hanya terbengong-bengong disana.

Tapi kini Matt sudah mengerti. Dan pipinya mulai merona hanya saat memikirkan itu saja. Ng? Tunggu dulu, kembali ke masalah Beyond. Seandainya pemuda itu memang sengaja mengisolasi Matt, untuk apa ia melakukannya? Apa alasannya 'sama' seperti alasan Beyond waktu itu...?

Matt menggelangkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pemikirannya barusan. Beyond tidak mungkin seperti itu kan?

* * *

"Kau membunuh lagi..." gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sembari tersenyum, "tapi kali ini, kau jadi lebih... manusiawi".

"Manusiawi?"

"Yah, kau membunuh demi perasaanmu. Dan lagi, kau tidak mencoba memiliki pemuda bernama Matt dengan cara yang kugunakan untuk mendapatkan kakak...".

Beyond terhenyak begitu ia mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis ini untuk mendapatkan kakaknya beberapa tahun silam. Ya, gadis ini dulu mencintai kakaknya bukan sebagai adik pada kakaknya, dan tentu saja perasaannya itu takkan terbalas. Selain karena hubungan darah yang mengikat mereka, sang kakak juga sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Dan puncaknya, nama gadis itu terkenal lewat media massa sebagai gadis yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri secara sadis, bahkan ia mencongkel mata sang kakak dan menyimpannya dalam toples layaknya sebuah koleksi. Memang itulah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk 'memiliki' sang kakak, untuk melindungi kakaknya dari orang lain yang akan merebutnya dari sisinya...

Bagi Beyond, membunuh memang hal biasa. Ia hanya terkejut karena mengingat dirinya bahkan tak mampu membayangkan harus membunuh Matt untuk dapat memilikinya... gadis itu benar, ia menjadi lebih manusiawi, kesadisannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumpul...

* * *

Matt membaur di tengah ramainya wilayah pertokoan. Mengingat Mello mengembalikan hasratnya untuk kembali berusaha untuk mencari pemuda itu. Karena itulah kali ini Matt nekat melanggar larangan Beyond untuk kembali mencari pekerjaan. Dan entah karena reflek atau apa, kakinya membawanya ke arah toko game langganannya, dimana ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang begitu familiar baginya keluar dari toko itu....

"...Mello...?"

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Hwaah... maap kalo kata2/bahasanya jelek, lagi buntung soalnya. Kirimkan kritik dan komentar lewat** review** plizz~**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**Takeshi Obata+Tsugumi Ohba=Death Note

**WARNING:** OOC, SUWER DAH =.=V

* * *

"Mello..." gumam Matt pelan memandang sosok yang paling ia rindukan, sebuah 'goal' dari upayanya selama ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hatinya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segera bergerak, menuju tampat pemuda pirang itu berpijak, namun kakinya serasa membeku.

Mello, tentunya tak mendengar panggilan lirih Matt tadi, tapi matanya tetap menangkap figur mencolok yang berada di seberang jalan dari posisinya berdiri sekarang.

"... Matt". Lalu, dengan gaya kasual ia menghampiri pemuda berambut merah tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pasti akan bertemu".

* * *

"Beyond," panggil gadis itu sebelum Beyond meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Setelah pemuda yang bersangkutan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jika kau mencintai seseorang, lepaskanlah, dan jika orang itu kembali padamu, berarti dia tulus membalas perasaanmu".

Beyond tak mengucapkan apapun menanggapinya, maka gadis itu kembali berkata, "Maaf, norak ya?" candanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hmph, memang norak," ujar Beyond seraya menyeringai.

Setelah berbalik, barulah ia kembali berbicara, "Tapi itu benar".

* * *

Begitu sampai di apartemennya tanpa menemukan sosok Matt, Beyond langung sadar, sengaja atau tidak ia telah 'melepas' Matt. Dan hanya dari insting pun ia tahu, pemuda yang dijaganya akan segera pergi darinya.

Sekilas, terpintas dalam ingatan Beyond memori saat ia dan Lalwiet masih berumur belia. Saat itu Beyond selalu mengusahakan apapun untuk A, calon penerus L selain dia, hingga A menjulukinya orang yang 'baik hati'. Padahal sebenarnya bukan begitu... Ia samasekali tidak 'baik hati'... Beyond adalah seorang yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau, dan merupakan orang yang dengan suka rela melepas semua yang ia tidak minati.

Beyond beranggapan ia akan memiliki semua yang ia inginkan jika memakai otak dan kemampuannya. Argumen itu masih dipercaya Beyond hingga beberapa hari lalu, walau L telah berulang kali menasehatinya di masa lalu... bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kita dapatkan dengan apapun... Baru kali ini Beyond mengerti, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa memiliki hati yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Ia sudah berulang kali merenggut nyawa yang bukan miliknya, menyekap tubuh yang bukan miliknya... tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengontrol 'perasaan' mereka. Sama seperti ia yang tak pernah bisa mendapatkan A, sampai kapanpun... bagaimanapun....

"Beyond...?" Suara familiar yang muncul dari arah pintu yang terbuka, mengakhiri lamunan Beyond. "Matt...".

"Maaf, tadi aku keluar sembarangan, aku..."

"Bukan masalah," potong Beyond cepat.

"Aku... akan membuatkan sesuatu..." Dan Matt pun beranjak ke dapur.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan," ucap Beyond.

Setelah itu, Matt tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ia tidak memainkan gamenya, atau menghisap rokok, hanya duduk diam membelakangi Beyond. Beyond sadar ada sesuatu yang salah... ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sikap Beyond, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap tutup mulut.

"Oi, Beyond," kata Matt akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Aku... aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama... Kau... pembunuh kan...?". Dheg. Jantung Beyond serasa berhenti begitu kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Matt.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada itu, karena entah bagaimana aku yakin Beyond tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakitiku... tapi setelah pembunuhan karyawan game Lyto itu... aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau melakukannya, tapi tidak berani menanyakannya padamu...". Beyond tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lebih tepatnya, ia memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tapi, kini aku mempunyai suatu dugaan..." Matt menelan ludahnya, meragukan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini; atau lebih tepatnya, mengulang kalimat yang tadi Mello katakan sebagai praduga atas tindakan pembunuhan Beyond.

"Apakah kau... menyukaiku...? Menginginkanku...?"

Beyond mejamkan matanya. Habis sudah. Ia memang hanya bisa menunda kembalinya Matt pada 'pemilik'nya, tidak bisa mencegahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak usah berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin sejak awal... Seharusnya ia tahu memang tidak mungkin bisa memiliki Matt.... Seharusnya...

"...Ya". Itulah jawaban Beyond atas pertanyaan Matt barusan. Matt terhenyak. Matanya sedikit terbelalak pada pernyataan Beyond. Tadinya ia masih tak begitu percaya saat Mello yang menjelaskan sebab-akibat dugaannya mengenai hubungan mengenai kasus game Lyto dengan dirinya.

"It.... hal seperti itu..." suara Matt terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Beyond sederhana, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa ini suatu reaksi otak secara manusiawi yang disebut 'cinta'; tapi yang pasti... Aku memang menginginkanmu hanya untukku saja, terlepas dari besarnya kemustahilan yang tercipta akan itu".

Matt benar-benar terguncang, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak... sakit...

Dan serta-merta, kakinya yang tanpa alas langsung melesat, berlari meniggalkan apartemen itu. Dan Beyond pun tahu, kala itu ia melihat sosok belakang Matt adalah saat terakhir ia melihat pemuda itu. Ia pun tak berusaha mencegahnya, karena ia yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia belaka.

* * *

Dengan kaki lecet-lecet akibat berlari di jalanan beraspal Matt sampai di sebuah taman dekat situ dimana Mello sudah menunggu disitu, sama seperti kesepakatan mereka tadi. Matt akan kembali ke apartemen untuk mengemas barng-barangnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk tinggal bersama Mello, dan semuanya pun akan kembali seperti 'seharusnya'; begitulah perjanjian mereka tadi.

"Matt... mana barang-barangmu? Kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu?" tanya Mello.

"Ak... ku..." omongan Matt terputus-putus karena nafasnya masih terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi.

"Aku... tidak bisa pergi bersamamu".

Mello terhenyak. "APA?! KENAPA?!" teriaknya. Untungnya tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di taman itu. "Apa kau... lebih memilih orang itu?! Begitu, Matt?!" tanya Mello kali ini dengan memelankan suaranya, namun tetap dalam intonasi seakan membentak.

"Bukan!!" sangkal Matt. "Dengar, Mels. Perasaanku padamu adalah nyata, terlepas kau bisa melihatnya atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku memang punya perasaan padanya atau tidak, tapi... Entahlah... aku merasa tidak ingin meninggalkannya..." kata Matt sendu.

"Dengan kata lain..."

"Aku menolak untuk pergi bersamamu," kata Matt yakin, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini.

Bukankah Mello adalah orang yang terpenting baginya? Bukankah semua yang ia usahakan selama ini agar bisa bersama Mello? Lalu kenapa kini ia malah menolak kesempatan yang ada? Bukankah yang terbaik adalah bersama Mello? Kembali seperti hari-hari yang mereka alami bersama saat di Wammy House? Dan masih ada banyak puluhan pertanyaan yang terbersit dalam benak Matt, namun satu hal yang ia yakini sekarang; ia melakukan ini berdasarkan insting perasaannya. Ia enggan meninggalkan apartemen itu, enggan jika harus berhenti memasak dan berbelanja untuk psychopat itu, enggan menjauhkan dirinya dari aroma selai strawberru yang selalu melekat pada pemuda itu... Entah mengapa...

"...Che... Kalau begitu aku pun tidak bisa memaksamu," kata Mello berusaha menahan amarah.

"Mello, kau tahu aku mencin..."

"Aku tahu," potong Mello bahkan sebelum Matt sempat menyelasaikan kalimatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Karena itu kali ini kulepas kau untuk bergerak sesukamu, pergi kemana saja yang kau inginkan, karena aku yakin..."

"Kau pasti akan kembali padaku," tambah Mello sambi menyeringai sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Matt yang terdiam, merenungkan makna kata-kata Mello.

Ya... bagaimanapun juga, entah dalam jangka waktu yang pendek atau panjang, bagaimanapun caranya, seperti apapun perasaannya pada Beyond, ia pasti akan kembali pada Mello. Sebelum itu... sebelum itu....

"Matt," Beyond menyebut nama itu bagai mengucap doa, tak percaya pada penglihatanna sendiri yang menangkap sesosok remaja berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku pulang".

Matt kembali. Entah bagaimana, mengapa, Beyond tidak habis pikir. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Matt kembali padanya. Ya, ini adalah rumahnya, ini adalah kehidupannya sekarang, ia adalah miliK seorang Beyond Birthday.

Setidaknya... sampai 'saat itu'.... saat ia 'harus' kembali pada Mello tiba.

**Fin**

* * *

YUP, SELESAI!! Maap kalo endingnya gaje ato ngegantung.... habis ga tega ama Beyond.... (dan Mello sih)

**Author:** huweee~!! Maafkan daku yag sudah membuatmu super OOC, B!!

**BB:** (Nyiapin berbagai jenis pisau sambil menyeringai)

**Author:** Tidak~!!! Tolong daku, Mamat!!

**Matt:** (mulai baca ayat kursi)

**BB:**Bersiaplah menjadi jus jeruk... (njilat pisau)

**Author:** TIDAAAAAK~!! (nangis air mancur gaje, Nobita style)

-Adegan selanjutnya terpaksa kami sensok karena ke*****annya-

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~!!!**


	7. epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** Tsugumi Ohba + Takeshi Obata= Death Note

* * *

Langit berukiran rona violet dilengkapi salju turut menghiasi pemandangan yang dilihat sang gadis dari balik jendela rumah sakit sore itu.

"Oi," terdengar suara seorang pria yang begitu dikenalinya hingga membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut. "Beyond…"

Beyond pun tersenyum, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang 'lembut'. Ia menaruh sebuket mawar putih yang biasa ia bawa ketika menjenguk gadis itu. "Kau pasti sudah bosan dengan mawar, ya…" ucap Beyond, meskipun ia sadar betul siapa yang berinisiatif untuk selalu membawa mawar sebagai buah tangan.

Gadis itu perlahan meraih mawar yang diletakkan diatas meja tadi dan menghirup aromanya. "Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan bunga kesukaan Kakak… Terimakasih sudah membawanya".

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu sejenak, hingga...

"...Hari ini… mungkin merupakan kunjungan terakhirku kesini. Untuk sementara aku harus meninggalkan kota ini, mungkin malah ke negara lain. Aku harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Entah aku akan kembali atau tidak," ujar Beyond.

Ekspresi terkejut yang sempat tampak pada wajah gadis karena kalimat Beyond barusan mulai pudar. Kelihatannya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah dialami Beyond.

"_Kabur_…. Begitu, kan? Akhirnya kau kena batunya juga karena membunuh…" gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Beyond pun menunjukkan seulas senyum. "Hmph, mungkin juga. Tapi bagaimanapun aku takkan membiarkan mereka menangkapku".

"...Tapi sayang sekali ya, padahal aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya".

Beyond mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Dia_ siapa?".

Gadis itu memperlihatkan senyum jahil yang langka ia tunjukkan, "Tentu saja dengan kekasih barumu".

Melihat rona merah yang menyapu wajah Beyond, gadis itu kembali menambahkan sambil tertawa, "Wah, wah, ternyata seorang mutilator berdarah dingin bisa malu juga, ya…".

"Su… sudahlah," geram Beyond yang kelihatannya tidak mampu menangkis kata-kata lawan bicaranya itu.

"Lalu, dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Entahlah, pergi ke suatu tempat karena ada janji dengan… _seseorang_,".

"Kau kelihatannya santai sekali melepasnya, Beyond. Tidak paranoid seperti dulu…". Beyond hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Bukannya sifat paranoid... ehm, waspadanya sudah berubah, hanya saja… Kini Beyond yakin Matt takkan jauh-jauh darinya…

"Benarkah? Percaya diri sekali…" gadis itu menanggapi pemikiran Beyond barusan.

Beyond terkesiap sesaat. Tak lama ia merespon sambil tertawa kecil, "Kelihatannya kemampuan _mind reader_ milikmu itu samasekali tidak pudar ya?"

Gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Sama saja dengan mata shinigami Beyond kan?".

"Ngomong-ngomong soal percaya diri…" Beyond kembali pada topik yang tadi disinggung, "Bukan karena itu, tapi aku yakin jika Matt memang berniat pergi dariku ia akan melakukannya... jauh sebelum saat ini".

* * *

"Aku keluar dari kasus ini," kata sang pemuda pirang bertubuh tegap dengan singkat dan jelas.

Lawan bicaranya, seorang pemuda yang sekilas tampak seperti anak-anak menghentikan kegiatannya membangun menara dengan dadu. Perlahan ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu Dan bertanya, "…Kenapa?".

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Near tak membuat Mello berbalik untuk menatap rivalnya itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, Mello melangkah keluar gedung markas membawa kopernya. Ia akan kembali menyelidiki kasus Kira. Ke Jepang.

Mello yakin cepat atau lambat Near pasti bisa menduga keterkaitan kasus itu dengan Beyond dan kepergiannya, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Dari Matt, Mello tahu ia dan Beyond akan segera pergi ke 'suatu' tempat, atau mudahnya bisa dibilang 'kabur'.

Ia tidak berminat untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini… Jika Beyond tertangkap pasti juga akan menyakitkan hati Matt, makanya ia mengurungkan niat yang sempat terpikir olehnya itu.

Mello menghembuskan nafas, menimbulkan asap tipis mengingat dinginnya hari itu. Bodoh sekali rasanya… Padahal sudah bertemu dengan Matt, tapi malah ia lepas begitu saja. Ia yakin suatu saat pasti Matt akan kembali padanya… tapi 'suatu saat' itu kapan?

Beberapa bulan lagi? Beberapa tahun lagi? Atau bahkan puluhan tahun lagi?

_Chē_… kenapa ia jadi merasa lemah begini hanya gara-gara sebuah eksistensi bernama Matt?

"Mello!" sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinga Mello, membuatnya menoleh ke arah taman yang kini tertutupi salju tempat suara itu berasal.

Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut semerah darah, warna yang sangat mencolok di tengah salju dan langit yang berwarna sendu.

"…Matt…"

Pemuda yang bersangkutan tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri Mello. "Entah kenapa aku tahu bisa bertemu denganmu jika menunggu disini," ujar Matt.

"..Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke bandara?"

Matt tersenyum. "Tidak, masih ada sedikit waktu, kok". Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu tampak mengambil sesuatu dari tas karton yang dibawanya. "Ini," ucapnya sambil meyodorkan isi tas itu pada Mello.

Mello mengamat bungkusan yang diberikan Matt. "…Coklat?".

"Dulu hampir tiap hari aku mencurikan coklat dari dapur sebagai ganti kau membantuku membuat tugas. Dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan untuk melakukannya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu denganmu," Matt tertawa kecil.

Ah… tawa itu lagi… senyum itu lagi… wajah itu lagi… Mello ingin membuat semua itu jadi miliknya seorang… sekali lagi.

Tapi tidak bisa… Bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melepasnya? Ia bisa saja 'menculik' Matt saat itu juga untuk dirinya sendiri tapi itu takkan sesuai dengfan prinsipnya.

Dan Mello pun sedikit menyesal, sejak awal kenapa ia biarkan saja Matt memilih bersama Beyond? Kenapa tak ia tarik saja Matt untuk berada di sisinya saja? Jika ia memaksa Matt sekarang, itu akan sia-sia belaka… terlambat…

Dan sekarang bagaimanapun Mello harus menerima Matt bukanlah 'properti pribadi'nya lagi…

Matt sedikit bingung dengan membekunya mulut Mello. "Kau kenapa, Mel?" nada bicaranya mencerminkan kecemasan.

… Tidak. Bukan begitu.

Dalam sebuah gerakan sigap Mello menarik kerah Matt hingga lehernya terekspos. Dan Mello langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggigit leher Matt kuat-kuat.

Ringisan yang dikeluarkan Matt akibat rasa sakit yang berasal dari lehernya tak membuat Mello berhenti. Hingga rasa darah yang pekat muncul, barulah Mello melepaskan gigitannya dari pemuda yang kini tampak terengah-engah akibat rasa sakit dan keterkejutannya atas tindakan Mello tersebut.

Mello mengamati 'hasil karya'nya dengan puas, sebuah bekas kemerahan di leher Matt yang tampaknya tidak akan hilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Mel?!" Matt tampak sedikit panik dan malu, meskipun mestinya kerah vest yang dikenakannya cukup tinggi untuk menutupinya.

"Hanya bukti untuk mengingatkanmu…" Mello menjawab sambil menyeringai, "Kau milikku. Tak peduli dimanapun kau berada, bersama dengan siapapun, kau adalah milikku dan akan kembali padaku. Takkan ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan itu… _You're mine_…" desis Mello dengan tatapan posesif yang dikeluarkannya hanya pada Matt.

Matt tersenyum sendu_."… I know, Mel…". _Perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mello. "…_I know_…" bisiknya.

* * *

"Aku harus segera pergi," ucap Beyond yang bangkit dari tempat duduk lipatnya di kamar rumah sakit.

"Selamat jalan," gadis itu tersenyum sendu atas kepergian orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri itu. Di lubuk hatinya ia masih ingin percaya bahwa ini bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana tujuan pemuda bermata ruby itu setelah ini.

"Aku pergi dulu," senyum tipis terhias di wajah Beyond.

"… Nee, Beyond…" panggil gadis itu lirih, membuat langkah Beyond terhenti sejenak.

"Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan menemuimu dengan tubuh yang sehat. Lagipula aku masih penasaran dengan 'Matt' yang kau sebut-sebut itu…," ucapnya setelah begitu lama tak mengatakan sesuatu dengan sinar mata yang begitu optimis dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Beyond-lah yang sudah mengeluarkannya dari asap kabut yang menyesatkan, kini ia pun harus mencapai arah tujuan dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Beyond menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kutunggu…" ia pun membalikkan badannya dari gadis itu untuk kembali berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. "…Di Jepang".

* * *

"...Matt".

"Ya, Beyond?"

"Sudah waktunya".

"...Ok".

**

* * *

**

**OWARI!!**

* * *

Epilog yang udah kepikir dari kapan tau tapi baru publish sekarang... sengaja saya bikin rada gantung biar bisa 'berkembang sendiri'...

****

Review nee~?


End file.
